Stairway To Heaven
by KstarUtadaHikaru
Summary: There is always a mystery left unsolved, a secret hiding behind the veil of certainty. But what happens when that secret wants to uncover itself? And can Jace except it before it finds it's way home? To Heaven. OC, some canon pairings. On hiatus!
1. City of Numbered Days

**Disclaimer- None of these characters or ideas are mine (though I'd buy Jace from C.C for some serious cash). Only original characters that you've probably never heard the name of, belong to me. And even then, they own me more than the other way around. *__***

**Hey. This is my first FanFic, ever. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew this before they read what comes out of my head. Enjoy.**

* * *

THE CITY OF NUMBERED DAYS

And counted Secrets

* * *

The City of Numbered Days. I had come here, because I had been called upon, but that didn't mean I wasn't ecstatic when my mission there was fulfilled. I ran my hand through my golden locks, a force of habit. Smirking, I thought of my next destination. I had waited a long time for this rendezvous. I wondered, vaguely, if he would be surprised to meet me.

* * *

"Ow!" Clary whined, as Jace rolled his eyes.

"You're doing it wrong, Clary. Like this." he said, and then demonstrated.

Clary had been training for about a week and a half now, and her whole body was bruised from head to toe. She had been through so much exercise and training that her body just wanted to collapse. Jace was not a lenient teacher, and she knew this was a good thing, but why was he _hurting_ her so much?

Her sigh was loud and breathy.

"Can we take a _break_?" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer, before she stomped over to her water bottle. She gulped down half the contents in record time.

"Clary." Jace groaned in frustration," If you don't practice, you won't get better."

She took a second to just look at him. Even when her body was protesting in pain, her eyes were only devoid of it when they were on him. She took in his amber eyes, that could flare to gold in seconds. She took in his curly golden hair, which curled at the nape of his neck, and the impatient set of his mouth. _Mine_, she thought involuntarily, and then blushed.

Jace's face went to confusion at the sight of the red hue that was taking over Clary's face.

"What?" he said, looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Nothing." she said, turning back to her water. She and Jace had been together almost two weeks. She would have never thought she could be so completely _happy_, but what you think and what you get are to separate things entirely. They had hardly spent any time apart, except for the rare times when her mother thought it was important she spend time with her or Simon without Jace capturing her complete attention. The training had been a downside to all the time they had spent together, because it took away from mundane past-times, but Clary found that the training made her happy in a weird, unexplained way.

"Look, do you want to call it quits for today? We could watch a movie…" Jace asked, looking partially embarrassed as he asked this. He was the first to admit he had never been in a serious relationship, and didn't know much about them. But, seeing as how he loved her, he was willing to do anything.

Clary grinned," That would be awesome."

She picked up her things from against the wall, and they headed towards the kitchen, where they knew Alec and Isabelle would be. Their parents, Maryse and Robert Lightwood, had been drawn away by matters unknown to any of them, and had left Alec in charge. Clary and Jace walked quietly to the kitchen, hand in hand, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, Alec. Isabelle." Jace said as they entered, drawing away from Clary to ravage the fridge.

Alec was the oldest of everyone in the Institue at that time. He had dark, messy hair, and feautures that were almost feminine. He had started out with a fierce crush on Jace, but with some time he had managed to get over it. And the fact that he had a new boyfriend didn't hurt the healing either. Isabelle, Alec's younger sister, had long, waist length hair that shined no matter the circumstance. She was almost to perfect, and repelled dirt and grime even in the brutalest of fights. She had also taken a liking in Simon, Clary's best friend and confidant.

"There's nothing in there." Isabelle said, from her post in front of the oven. That sent warnings through Jace's mind. Isabelle and ovens were signs of immediate danger in the form of inedible, possibly toxic, excuses for food.

"Please don't tell me you're attempting to _cook_." Jace groaned.

Isabelle glared at him, and he took a hasty step back.

"Listen, either you eat what I make, or you go get take out. No more choices." she muttered.

Jace's eyes nearly flew out of their sockets, he rolled them so hard.

"Take out it is, then." he grinned.

Alec sighed," Why do you bait her about her cooking? You know she's only doing it, because…"

He trailed of, glancing at Isabelle, a look of grief passing over him. _Then there was tension, _Clary thought.

Isabelle had started to act more maternal around them time of their brother's passing. Maxwell Lightwood, known to them all as just Max. He had been killed by Sebastian, the henchman, and son of Valentine. Just the name brought shivers to Clary. They had all tried to forget, but who could forget completely, when a loved one dies?

"Well, it could be because every time I eat anything she makes, I find food poisoning a breath away." Jace said, and she knew it was to lighten the mood.

Alec smiled weakly," Then I suppose takeout is the only other option."

Isabelle growled menacingly from where she stood. It wasn't a grief stricken growl, so Clary ignored it as she sat at the table.

"Fine, then." Izzy said, and turned back to the stove, gathered whatever she had been making, and sent it flying into the trash can, which was located all the way across the kitchen. With perfect aim, of course. Isabelle made up for her lack of cooking ability by being a wonderful Shadowhunter. She was no housewife by far, but she wasn't a damsel in distress either.

"Last time I try to be nice to you people." she muttered, as she sat beside Clary with a frown.

Jace hopped up, " Well, Clary and I will get the takeout."

Alec smirked," You two would never come back. You'd start making out, and forget what you were even supposed to be doing."

Clary blushed, but Jace had a retort already in his arsenal, as always.

"And what about you and Magnus? I would think you'd avoid all subjects that have anything to do with making out, considering…"

Clary and Isabelle both giggled, which turned into chuckles, which in turn turned to outright laugher. Alec's pale face went from eggshell white, to beet red in the course of a few seconds.

"Jace!" he gasped, as if surprised that something like that would ever leave Jace's mouth. He should know better though, having lived with him almost half his life. Magnus happened to be Alec's boyfriend, and they almost spent every waking moment together. When Alec wasn't at Magnus', then Magnus was at the Institute. They were a cute couple, even with their obvious differences.

"Sorry, you left yourself open for it." Jace smirked, tipping his head back to take a sip from Clary's water bottle.

Alec humphed for a second, before Clary stood.

"Well, I suppose that means we're _all_ going to get the takeout."

Isabelle shrugged," Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"So, have you seen Simon?" Isabelle asked, trying to be casual, as Jace and Alec walked a bit ahead, talking about weapons.

Clary resisted the urge to be snappy. Isabelle's like to Simon was on and off again, and even sometimes unapparent, but it had become even more evident with his turn to the undead. Both her and Maia had been crowding him, and not leaving much room for Clary. The only thing that gave her any satisfaction is the fact that Simon had yet to choose between either of the girls, and it didn't seem like he would be any time soon.

"Not lately. Why?" she responded, reigning in the sarcasm she knew would probably get her a glare from Isabelle.

"No reason." Isabelle shrugged, and looked ahead.

Clary sighed," Look, Isabelle, I--"

She was disrupted by a yell from Jace. It seemed to be a few Forsaken. Clary and Isabelle ran to catch up to the boys. What they found when they got around the corner made Clary wince. There was a boy, no older than twelve, unconscious in a demon's arms. There was no telling how long he had been that way, but Clary noticed he had transparent, fairy wings, which happened to flutter weakly. On opposite sides of the demon carrying the boy, there were three other Forsaken.

"And this seems to be the perfect time for Clary to try out her training." Jace said, perfectly calm. He lived for the hunt, the challenge. There was little that could scare a reaction beyond amusement out of him.

Clary stepped forward, drawing her weapon from her jean loop. Jace had told her to go nowhere without it, and it seemed she _was_ capable of following directions.

She said the name of her seraph blade, quietly," _Caserynth_."

She leapt into action, ignoring the protest of her body. She even smiled a little as she took on her first serious fight since the start of her training.

* * *

"You were great Clary." Jace said, as they sat and ate their take out.

Clary grinned widely. Her first battle had gone without incident. She had killed the three Forsaken with very little help from Jace, and saved the little fairy boy. He'd been very quiet, and seeming ready to go home. They had escorted him to the Seelie Court, and made it back before Clary's favorite Chinese resturaunt could close.

Isabelle nodded," I'm impressed. You've only been training two weeks, and you're already using a seraph blade like you were born with it in your hand."

Clary blinked," I wouldn't go that far."

Jace shook his head," Honestly, you were wonderful. I only had to kill one Forsaken."

Clary nodded, picking at her food, with a small smile. Then she thought of Simon…She had barely seen him this whole two weeks. She would've loved to share this milestone in her life with him.

"Um, excuse me, I'll be back." she said, getting up from the table and going to call Simon.

It only took two rings.

"Hello?" said his voice from the other end of the line.

"Simon! Guess what." Clary said, with excitement.

He sounded surprised,' What?"

"I just killed three demons myself! It seems as if the training is paying off…"

She trailed off, because he wasn't saying anything, and there was no breathing from his side. And then Clary remembered he _didn't_ breath. He was a vampire. The walking undead. Breathing wasn't something he needed to do.

"That's great Clary! But, how come I haven't seen you? I've tried calling…" he said, sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry. It's just, this whole training thing is really giving me the blues over here." Clary said. She sat on on one of the antique rug, and was surprised when she heard Church's lazy meow next to her. She ran her fingers through his soft fur.

"I guess I understand."

"And," Clary continued," I didn't' think you'd be interested, seeing as how you and Maia…"

Maia and Simon had been spending extended amounts of time together, and that might have been the reason Isabelle was questioning Clary about whether she'd seen Simon or not. Both girls had a thing for Simon.

"Clary, don't be ridiculous." Simon said with a little laugh," I want to spend time with you, no matter how it seems to you."

She smiled a little," Thanks Simon."

"Of course. Listen, Eric is having a poetry reading, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." he asked.

Not this again.

"We've been through this Simon. No more bad poetry, courtesy of Eric. How about a anime party? You and me, and no bad poetry." Clary suggested.

Simon was quiet for a while, then," You are aware that rhymed, right?"

Clary couldn't help herself; she laughed. She had been missing him so much.

"What do you say?" she asked.

"Of course. How about tomorrow?"

Clary grinned," Awesome."

When she hung up, she was surprised to find Jace sitting next to her. She couldn't help the squeal that came out of her mouth. How had he gotten there, and without here noticing?

"Simon?" Jace asked, his voice totally neutral. She knew that Jace and Simon had had a rocky relationship leading all the way up until now. She also knew that some of that was her fault, but Jace didn't have any reason to be all cold with her about Simon. Simon was her friend, but Jace, he was her forever.

"Yeah. I've missed him." she said simply.

Jace sighed," I understand. I know you two were friends way before I came along."

"Then why do you seem pissed?" Clary asked, a grin forming on her face. At least he wasn't mad at her.

He turned to her with a faint smile," Doesn't mean I have to like it."

He reached his hand out to stroke her face, and this sent shivers down her spine. Then, he was kissing her. _Every time is like the first time_, thought Clary. _So warm and wonderful_. The clearing of a throat disrupted them though.

It was Alec. His smirk was gloating.

"Sorry to interrupt your make out session, but mom called. She said to prepare a guest bedroom. Someone is coming to stay with us."

Jace scowled up at Alec, and Clary giggled.

"Fine, Alec. Fine." Jace grumbled, and she knew this was admitance that Alec had been right about when Clary and Jace were let alone. They forgot there was a world outside of themselves. And a lot of kissing usually happened.

* * *

They were preparing the guest room, when Isabelle asked the question they were all wondering.

"Who's coming to stay?"

Alec shrugged, as he folded back the sheets on the bed.

"Mom didn't say. All she told me is to get a room ready, and that they'd be here tomorrow night, possibly the day after tomorrow."

"I wonder who it is." Clary said, in wonder.

"Probably some stuck up Shadowhunter who can barely handle there seraph blade." Jace said, as he watched the rest of them get the room ready. He was sitting, fiddling with his stele.

"I wonder if he'll be cute." Isabelle said with a grin, and Alec groaned.

"You don't know if it's a he." Clary reminded her.

Isabelle shrugged,' But chances are, it is a he. So, I'm wondering if this _he_ is cute."

"What about Simon?" Clary demanded. The sarcasm and petulance was working its way into her voice.

Isabelle's eyes rolled," Excuse me for wanting to date again. Simon is great, but he's not doing a lot of choosing right now. I'm not dating the guy."

Clary had to except this as fact, even when the facts were a load of--

"Hey." Alec interrupted her thoughts," What if it's, you know, someone important?"

Jace snorted," Important how? Like the Inquisitor was? Because, if that's the kind of importance we're making this room all pretty for, then stop _now_."

Alec laughed a little at the memory. The Inquisitor had not been one of Jace's favorite people, yet she had turned out to be not so bad. The fact that she'd given her life for Jace was also a point to her.

"No, important like…Well Clary." Alec said, with a glance at her.

"Whaaat?" she blinked. Had she have known Alec thought this way, she'd have asked if he'd been taking his medication.

"You are important. The things you can do…" he trailed off, as they all got quiet. The thought of someone who had a power beyond what the world, even at it's weirdest, could conceive was almost horrifying. Another experiment.

Jace's face seemed to contort, as if he could hear her thoughts," I doubt anyone like that is coming."

Alec seemed to be getting into his story now," Yeah, he or she could be really powerful. And their might be a demon or something after them. That's why she or he needs protection. Why they're coming here."

Isabelle chuckled under her breath," I don't think there's anyone out there that's as strong as Jace or Clary."

Clay blushed a little. She had come to think of what she could more and more as a gift that could help her become a strong Shadowhunter.

"Well, if we're finished talking nonsense, I think we should put itching powder in the bed. Just in case it's an Inquisitor number two coming." Jace grinned.

Isabelle shook her head in disgust," _Really_, Jace?"

" What? It's a precaution--"

"All these years around the warlocks and witches, and all you can come up with is _itching powder?_ Tell me it isn't so."

Jace smirked," What did you have in mind?"

Clary had to suppress a sigh. This had trouble written all over it, and there was no way Clary was going to try and get into that. Sometimes, you had to know where to draw the line, even for the love of your life.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I origonally loved the story, so I began to write the sequel, or what I thougt the sequel would be like. I know it's not the awesomeness that Cassandra Clare writes, but I feel as if I did an alright job. I'm fully aware that I'm not the best writer out there. Probably not even close, but I do my best. I love reviews, so that I can improve my writing skills so that you all can enjoy my stories better.**

**I don't think I'd take well to being flamed (Please don't flame me) but if you feel I did an awful job, it's your opinion. Thanks for reading, and I'll try to update on a timely basis. Also, thanks for being awesome!!! Sayonara.**


	2. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

**Disclaimer- None of these ideas actuallb belong to the credit goes to C. Clare. I am mearly a vessel of her characters, and a few of my own. *__***

**This is the secong chapter, and I've been trying to improve my writing. This started out as a bit of fun, because I love to write, but then it morphed into this....Anyway, I appreciate you for reading, and I shall hold you no longer. ; )**

* * *

INNOCENT UNTIL PROVEN GUILTY

Or Maybe Just Guilty

"Mom and dad will be here any minute! Hurry up, Jace." Isabelle whispered, her voice slightly panicked. It was a day and a half after they had gotten the original phone call from Alec and Isabelle's parents about their returning with a guest. They had been expecting them earlier, but the later they arrived, the better. There were plans that were tied up in their arrival. Plans that would most surely get them into heaps of unneeded, yet worth it, trouble.

"If you want this to go faster, then you get over here and do it." Jace whispered back. He was obviously annoyed. This was the third time Izzy had told him to hurry it along because their parents were coming, but they had yet to appear.

Clary looked on in amusement, but when Jace asked her to help with something, she refused. She told him that she couldn't risk getting caught because she wasn't one of the Lightwood's children and could be kicked out of the Institute forever. Jace's reply had warmed her heart, as only he can.

_Jace had snorted," They wouldn't try it Clary. And if they did, then I guess I'm banned too."_

She still hadn't agreed to it, but she was still watching, curious as to how this was all going to work out.

Isabelle sighed," I would, but you see the thing is, I'm a girl. Girls don't do those sorts of things."

Clary chuckled.

"Should have brought a tape recorder. I don't think we'll ever hear Izzy say there's something she can't do, _ever _again." Clary said.

Izzy threw a sneer Clary's way. But it wasn't the old sneer Clary was used to getting from her. The one with contempt and dislike. This one was full of acceptance and humor. Sort of like how she would sneer at Jace, actually.

Jace chuckled in amusement, as Alec came running through the door.

"They're here!" he exclaimed.

Izzy jumped up," Is it a guy?"

Alec's face rearranged itself into confusion," I don't know. The person wasn't with them. Mom said she or he went to greet a friend, but would be back later on tonight."

Izzy gasped," They didn't tell you a _name_, or even a _gender_? What's up with this?"

Jace stood with a look of satisfaction.

"Finished."

Clary looked at the experiment with curiosity.

"How does it work?"

"Well, you-" but was cut off by Maryse's entrance into the room. Jace hurried to cover what they had been doing in the guest bathroom.

"Hello, Jace, Izzy. Why didn't you…" she trailed off as she looked at their faces. They were all varying expressions of innocence. Well, except for Clary's. She just looked wickedly amused.

"What did you do?" Maryse's hands went to her hips. A gesture that meant to scare them, and did wonders.

"Why do you assume we did something?" Jace's calm voice said, placating Maryse.

Her eyes rolled,' I don't care. I'm tired, and I just want to sleep. But know this. If our guest reports anything…interesting about her room, there will be consequences."

All of their heads bobbed quickly, except for Clary, who still looked amused, and Jace's, who's angelic face looked as if it didn't know what the words 'lie' and 'consequences' meant.

Then appeared Robert Lightwood. He looked over his family, his eyes even checking on Clary before being placated.

"Hello, children. How has the few weeks we've been away been going for you?" he asked.

There were quick replies of 'fine' and 'good', but Clary still didn't' get why they weren't getting caught yet. Maybe because Maryse and Robert were to tired to care, right now. If it had been Clary's mother, she would have found out all their plans just by looking at them in this special way of hers. With calm, yet blank eyes staring you down until you couldn't take the silence and confessed.

"Alright, well, Alec, your mother and I are going to bed. The guest is in your charge as of now." he said, his eyes suddenly glazing over with tiredness.

"Yes, Father." Alec said, his voice a little bit guilty.

Maryse's eyes turned on Jace," And you. Don't be rude."

Something in Robert's eyes flashed. Humor?

"I wouldn't waste my breath Maryse. Jace can't help himself. But something tells me our guest can handle him."

Then they shared a good natured chuckle, and were gone.

Clary turned to Jace to see his eyes were widened in shock.

"Okay, either the water in the City of Numbered Days is tainted, or our parents went crazy by _themselves_."

Alec chuckled," Did you consider that they just know something we don't?"

Jace ran a hand through his hair," Yeah, but I decided that can't be it. I'm all knowing, or have you forgotten?"

Clary let out a snort, and then they were all laughing. Everyone except Jace, who looked insulted.

"I _am_ all knowing!"

* * *

It had been several hours since Maryse and Robert had returned, but there still was no sign of their visitor.

"Look, I'm sure this mystery person is on their way right now." Clary said, trying to loosen the tension. It seemed that Jace and Isabelle had gotten into an argument concerning the whereabouts of the visitor, and had yet to forgive each other.

Alec smirked," Who wants to bet that it's a guy, and Izzy finds a way to seduce him? That is, if he's under the age of eighteen.'

Jace snorted," Izzy has age preferences? That's the first I've heard of this."

Isabelle turned on him with a leer,' Listen, Jace. I'm giving you ten seconds to work up the _balls_ to apologize, or I'll--"

There was a clearing of a throat, and then all of there heads turned to the doorway. They had been waiting in the guests room, and being that it took several hours, they had also made themselves comfortable. The bed was no longer all nice, because Izzy and Alec were sitting in it, as Jace and Clary claimed spots on the floor.

Their was a gasp from several of them.

There was a girl, about seventeen or eighteen, standing in the doorway. She had long golden tresses that were a few inches longer than Isabelle's, yet weren't straight. They were gently waved, which made it seem like a curtain of golden silk. She had a soft, curvy, feminine body, that somehow managed to be lean, strong and graceful at the same time. Her mouth was curved into a smirk that reminded Clary of someone, and her eyes were a shiny silver. She was beautiful. So beautiful that it almost hurt to look at her, yet none of them could look away. This was the beauty of an Angel.

The guest had arrived.

* * *

"Well if you all made the bets, I'll take my money now." she said. Her voice was like music, bells chiming and birds singing.

Alec made a noise in the back of his throat that voiced his surprise. No one had expected a goddess. Least of all, Clary. She glanced at Jace, who's eyes were wide.

"Uh, we weren't betting on you." Alec said in a strangled voice.

The girl's smirk became a grin," Really? But I could have sworn…"

Isabelle gave the girl a once over and decided she hated her already.

"No, we weren't.'

Izzy's voice was sharp. Clary knew she was jealous. Clary couldn't blame her, she was a tiny bit jealous too.

The girl scanned them all, her eyes landing on something behind them. When Clary turned to look, she saw nothing, strangely. But when she turned back to the girl, she was smiling at them. Clary's mind nagged at her. She reminded her of someone, but who?

"I'm Ariel." she said, and Jace couldn't help but notice the way her eyes crinkled at the corners when she smiled.

Jace started," But that's an angel's name."

Loriel's eyes came to a stop at him. Her eyes seemed to cloud.

"Why, yes, it is."

Clary glared at her.

"You're the guest, am I right?"

Ariel's eyes were on her now. Just what Clary had wanted.

'As a matter of fact, yes. And who might all of you people be, and why are you sitting in the bed I'm sure is mine?"

This made the nagging in the back of Clary's mind even more forceful. That cocky tone reminded her of someone.

"Well, we came to greet you of course." Jace said smoothly, glancing at Clary in confusion. Something was nagging at him too.

"Wonderful. I didn't know I had a fan club." Ariel's laugh was like a spell, hypnotic and deadly.

"You don't." he answered, and then it clicked in Clary's mind. Ariel reminded her of Jace. Clary's eyes flew between the two.

_Of course_, Clary thought. The golden locks that had gentle waves. The confidence that could be marred by none. The appearance of an Angel. Jace and Ariel looked _related_. The thought was like electricity. It sent little currents of realization through her.

But Ariel seemed to be tired of playing word hockey and wanted to come into the room that would be hers for a while.

"Listen, I'd love to stand here and talk with you all, but the flight was long, and I'm tired. So, if you don't mind…'

Her voice trailed of, but when no one moved, her grin became a look of irritation.

"Do I have to spell it out for you people? I want to be alone." she said, her eyes rolling.

They all jumped up, and hurried past her. When they were all out, the door closed behind them. Alec was the first to speak.

"Wow." he said.

Isabelle shook her head.

"I don't like her."

Jace wrinkled his nose,' Did you see her gear? It was…different."

Clary took a second to dig through her memory. Her biggest point of focus was Ariel's face when she had seen her, but now she thought back to what she had been wearing. It was leather gear, just like the other shadow hunter's, but it had been white with what looked like rune imprints all over it. Usually, Shadowhunter gear was black.

"Why don't you like her?" Alec asked, probably aware of the real reason, and wanting Izzy to say it.

Isabelle's eyes narrowed," Did you not see how she just threw us out? After all the work we did on that room!"

Clary smiled," The fact that you all booby-trapped her room doesn't exactly count as work, Izzy."

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes," Yeah, whatever."

The door to Ariel's room opened, and she poked her head out.

"You know, next time you try something like this, I'll have to kill you."

And then she threw out the bath balls. But they weren't really bath balls, they had magical properties. They would turn your skin a totally different color and you would grow horns. A gift from Magnus.

Alec's eyes went wide," How'd she know?"

Isabelle shook her head in wonder," No idea, but that's not the only thing set up in there. She can't possibly find them all."

They walked to the kitchen to wait out the time it would take Ariel to run screaming from the room as a result of something they had done. But, surprisingly, it never happened.

Jace shook his head," Something isn't right about her."

Clary looked at him with wide eyes," You didn't notice?"

Alec, Jace and Isabelle turned to stare at her.

"What?" Jace asked.

"She looks just like you. Well, maybe not the eyes. Yours are golden and hers are silver…"

Ariel's eyes couldn't be described any way but silver, just as Jace's could only ever be golden. Her eyes were bright, metallic, like silver. That was life.

Clary trailed off, because they were all staring at her with varying degrees of amazement.

"I noticed that." Alec admitted.

"How is that possible?" Jace muttered.

They all just shrugged. They sat contemplating for a while, but then Ariel walked into the kitchen, looking completely different. Yet, not in a way that would mean trouble for Jace, Clary and Alec. She looked as if none of the pranks had touched her. Weird.

Besides this, she had changed from her gear into a white knee-length dress, cinched at the waist by a belt. She wore ballet slippers that tied up her ankles, and her long hair was pulled back into a bun that was held in place by crystal chop sticks. Her long, tan limbs were what a model aspired to with daily push-ups and jogging. She looked even more beautiful, but no more deadly, even as she smiled at them. Just like Jace.

"Sorry to be rude." she apologized," But I needed a shower. Flights aren't nice to me."

"How--" Alec started, but was interrupted by her laugh.

'You may not know this, but I've spent a lot of time with Downworlders. I know all the tricks."

"It wasn't us." Clary said weakly. She was met by a raised eyebrow.

"Really?"

This explained why she wasn't itching all over, like the moonflower Magnus had given them should have made her. Jace had unscrewed the shower head and put it inside, so that the water would pass over it and take some of the pollen with it that made the itching possible. If you touched it, you itch for weeks, Magnus had told them. Or why she wasn't coughing up bubbles, like the toothpaste they put in her bathroom should have made her do.

Ariel looked around.

"Any food?"

Jace smirked," Only if you can cook."

Ariel grinned,' Well, you're all in luck. I can do _anything_.'

_Wow_, Clary thought, _that sounds familiar_. It reminded her of when Jace proclaimed he was all-knowing a few hours ago.

Loriel turned to the fridge and gathered the things that she needed. Then she began to slice, dice, simmer and fry. Jace was suspicious.

"Can you really cook, or is this a cosmic joke?"

Ariel shook her head,' Just a cosmic joke."

Yet, as she talked, delicious smells began to take over the kitchen.

"So,' Alec said from the table," where are you from?"

Ariel looked up from a something frying in a pan. She put the lid over it, and then turned to them.

'No where in particular.' her grin was superior. She looked almost _to _much like Jace when she did that.

"And particularly where is this nowhere?" Jace asked, his mouth in a thin line. Something was bothering him.

"No where in particular. " Ariel said, turning back to the stove, lifting the lid off another pot and stirring what was inside.

"How old are you?' Alec asked, trying to lighten the mood. Tension had spilled after Jace's words. Loriel and Jace seemed to both be strong willed, and anything Jace said to her reeked of tension.

"Seventeen. I'll be eighteen in three months. Anything else you'd like to know while you're cross examining me?" Her voice was sarcastic, but not mean. Nothing that sounded that beautiful could be mean.

"Yes, actually." Alec said, looking over at her," Why do you look so much like Jace?"

Ariel grinned at him.

"_I_ look like _him_? Ha. Funny."

"What are you trying to say? I'm _stunningly_ attractive.' Jace said, sounding defensive,' Tell her Clary."

Clary just shook her head," But Ariel, you do look like him."

Ariel had her back to them," No, he looks like _me_."

"What?" Isabelle asked, looking confused.

" I said, he looks like _me_. I was born before him, after all." Ariel said

"Are you being _trying_ to be funny?" Jace growled.

"Well, it's not my fault everything I say is witty and humorous. But no, I was not trying to be funny.' Ariel said, sounding like Jace again.

"So explain what you mean, or you'll meet my whip." Isabelle muttered.

Ariel looked as if she wanted the threat to become a reality. Another thing that reminded Clary of Jace. They were both in love with the hunt.

"Isn't it obvious? You all must be fifteen different kinds of ignorant then. I'm Jace's sister. The _real one."_ Ariel said, a bright gleam in her silver eyes as she turned to them.


	3. Silver To Gold

**Disclaimer - I am very sad to say that only Ariel (and a few other characters) belong to me. Any of the others, do not. Credit for Jace, Clary, Izzy etc. goes to C. Clare (Who I would by them all from, I love them that much)!**

**Okay, so here's another chapter. I know it took me a little long, but school is a'killing me. I tried though, so forgive me! And shout outs to Ebi7, my first reviewer!! You don't know how happy you make me! Thanks for the great review! Anyhoodles, on to the next chappy!**

* * *

**SILVER TO GOLD**

And Black to White

* * *

Jace's eyes widened.

"Really?" Alec gasped.

Ariel nodded, seeming to be amused by their shock.

"Really." she answered.

'But _how_?" Clary asked. How could Jace have a sister? If he had, Valentine, or someone would have known about it.

Ariel turned her silver eyes on Clary.

"Well, usually a man and a woman--"

"Not like that! How can you be his sister?" Clary interrupted, annoyed.

Ariel chuckled," There's a lot you all don't know, even though you think you know everything."

"Can you explain?' Jace said, finally finding his voice. And he had found it in it's no nonsense tone.

"Well, it's a long story. Painful, too. It is painful to both me and you." Ariel warned.

'Ariel." Jace prodded.

There was a humorous glint in Ariel's silver eyes

"How?" Isabelle asked, her eyes wide.

"Jace's mom was only pregnant once…" Clary said.

Ariel smiled a sad smile.

"Well, I guess you'd call me his half sister. My mother is not his mother."

"Can you just explain?" Alec groaned.

She nodded,' Alright then. But, it's not a happy story. Some of it you know, but much of it you don't. And a lot of it, you would never begin to believe."

"Go on." Jace said, his eyes determined.

'Well, you know about Valentine and the way he …acquired Jace."

Ariel said Valentine's name with more hate then anyone could ever muster. _More than me_, Clary thought with surprise, _or even Jace._

"But my story begins before that. Valentine is apart of it, as he always seems to be in these types of stories." Ariel's pause made Clary curious.

"What?" she asked her.

Ariel turned to Clary with a smile," I'm trying to decide how much I should, and shouldn't tell you all. I have my own secrets to protect."

"I would think you'd be happy to tell me, your brother. Or so you say." Jace mocked, but Ariel's smile only became more menacing. They were most definitely related.

"It doesn't matter who you are. There are still things you don't need to know. Many, many things. And thank you. You've just helped me decide if I should tell you.'

"And what did you come to?'

"I'm not telling you." Ariel said

"But--" Jace began to argue and was interrupted by Ariel.

"But," she continued," You will have to know. Just not now."

"Let her go on, Jace." Clary said, and stretched to take his hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze, and he smiled at her.

"Stephen met my mother a year before my birth. They became friends. She appeared--" Ariel stopped, seeming to be editing something," she appeared to him often."

"Appeared?" Isabelle asked.

Loriel shook her head," That's something you don't need to know right now. Anyway, they fell in love. Or that's how it seemed. Clary noticed how Ariel did not call Stephen 'father'.

"After a while, my mother became pregnant. When I was born, Stephen told her to give him the baby. Give him _me_. But she disagreed. And so, some sort of way, Valentine took me away. But this was not to my harm, though I wish it was. It was to get at my brother."

Jace's face rearranged itself into a look of confusion,' But I wasn't born yet."

Ariel shook her head," You're not my only brother, Jace."

"Then who?"

"Do you remember the manor, Jace? Clary?' Ariel turned to her.

"Of course. I grew up there. What about it?" Jace answered her, impatient.

Ariel shook her head again, her face scrunching up, but not losing it's beauty.

"Hmm. That conflicts with something I didn't want to tell you. Never mind, forget the manor. Just know that my brother was Valentine's target. When my brother came to save me, Valentine caught and held him. When he got a hold of him, he had everything he needed for a while. I grew up with him. But not in the public eye. In fact, I had never seen the outside of the house I was brought up in. But one day, mother came. She took me home. She said she couldn't bare to have both of her children gone. But my brother. He was still with Valentine. I had seen him a handful of times, but only when you were asleep, Jace. Valentine would sneak me over, because--"

There was another pause.

"This is harder then I thought it would be." she said with a little laugh.

"What?' Alec asked, his face a mask of shock.

"Keeping the parts I don't want you to know out of the story." she admitted, not ashamed by the truth.

"So don't." Jace suggested. Clary could see the toll it took on him to here his adoptive father's name, over and over again.

"I'm sure you'd like that, but no. You're not ready." Ariel said," As I was saying, Valentine brought me over sometimes, but only after you had gone to sleep. I saw my brother, beaten, battered, and I knew I had to free him. But I couldn't. I was too weak. To fragile. Needless to say, Valentine trained me. In ways, he was harder on me, than any of his supposed children and in in others he was more lenient. Yet, I only had one thought. I had to free my brother. You could say I have a one track mind. But before I could do so, my mother came for me. She took me away. And when I came back to free my brother, he was already dead. I was surprised. But there was no time for surprise. My portal was closing. I tried to get to it, but…I couldn't. My mother closed it. She told me the world would need me. She left me here alone."

Ariel's voice was vulnerable then, but her eyes flashed to Jace.

"Well, not entirely alone. I have you." Ariel said to no one in particular.

Jace shook his head," That story. It didn't really answer my questions."

Ariel grinned, all traces of vulnerability gone, her silver eyes flashing.

"All in good time, brother."

Alec swallowed," It's so weird to hear you say that. All this time, Jace has been alone, thinking he had no one. Then Clary comes along…and then that turns out to be untrue. And now you. How do we know it's the truth?"

Loriel shrugged,' It's not my job to make you believe everything I say. But, I can give you a little proof, if that's what you're asking for.'

With that, Loriel pulled the strap of her dress over a bit so that we could see the star shaped scar on her shoulder. Jace gasped.

"How-how do you have that?"

Ariel's eyes rolled," Stephen."

Clary nodded,' It seems to be valid proof."

Clary had seen the birthmark many times on Jace's shoulder.

"Do you believe me?" Ariel asked Jace, her eyes moving from his to Alec's to Clary's and then Isabelle's. They all had to nod. That birthmark was too original to be on just anyone.

"That's wonderful." Ariel smiled, her lids drooping down.

'But how--" Jace started.

Lorie raised her hand,' Stop. I'm tired, and I have to check on the food."

* * *

'Oh, my." Isabelle said, as she ate some more. Heaven exploded in her mouth.

"How did you learn how to cook like this?" Alec demanded.

Ariel's grin was brilliant as well as blinding," I told you. I can do anything."

Ariel had made a type of pasta dish unheard of to the rest of them. It had smoked peppers, tomatoes, and shrimp. The sauce was savory and white. Clary had a hard time not just throwing her fork away and eating it all with her hands, it was so delicious.

"I doubt that. No matter if you're my sister or not. I'm the one who can do everything. You're just mediocre.' Jace said, even as he stuck another fork full of pasta into his mouth. Ariel smirked.

"Don't challenge me. I can, in fact, do everything."

Jace snorted, but was otherwise to engaged in his food to retort.

"This is really amazing, Ariel." Clary complimented her. Now that she knew Ariel was Jace's sister, and nothing close to a relationship could commence between them, Clary was fine with her.

"Thanks.' Loriel answered, as she twirled noodles around her fork, and took a delicate bite. Okay, so maybe Clary was still a bit jealous. Who deserved to be as beautiful as Ariel?

"You're welcome," Clary replied. Jace glanced over at her and shrugged.

"You know,' Alec said, suddenly,' I'm still a bit confused on the specifics of all this."

Jace snorted," I know, Alec. Is there anything you _can_ tell us, Ariel? You know, besides the stuff we already know."

Ariel smirked,' I admire your determination, but no. There's nothing."

Clary shook her head,' This is so unfair. I always thought Jace's hair was one of a kind."

"What a disappointment.' Loriel grinned, her hand smoothing down her already perfect, tawny tresses.

Jace's mouth quirked on one side,' You can't be a natural blond."

"Why can't I? If I can't, then neither can you. Think about that.'

"I already have. What color was your mother's hair?" Jace asked. He seemed to be fishing for information.

"Silver. Her eyes, too."

Clary looked at Ariel's large silver eyes. They were pretty, and surrounded by thick, long lashes.

"You have your mother's eyes." Clary pointed out.

"Isn't it weird that," Alec said,' Jace's eyes are gold, and Lorie's are the opposite; silver."

"We both have our mother's eyes." Loriel explained.

"What was your mother like?" Jace asked.

Ariel got a dreamy look on her face," Very beautiful. And her singing voice…One word for it; angelic. She's the reason I got interested in music, you know."

Clary's eyes widened," You sing?"

"No, don't be ridiculous. I can barely hold a tune."

Clary shook her head. With a voice as lovely as Ariel's, singing should be something that came naturally. Clary, herself, didn't have the talent, and never even thought about trying to acquire it. She was content with her books and sketchbook.

"So what do you do?" Alec asked.

"I play the violin, cello, piano and guitar to name a few." Ariel answered.

Isabelle's eyes widened" All of them?"

Ariel nodded. Clary thought back to when Ariel had first appeared, she and remembered that she had seen an instrument case thrown over Ariel's shoulder. It had to be the violin. Clary turned to Jace to see that he was glowering at Ariel.

Lorie turned to him, seeming to feel his stare," What?"

"All of them? You couldn't possibly play all of them."

Loriel smirked," Jealous? Well, don't be. I had plenty of time to learn to play them all after I got away from Valentine."

"Where did you go?" Alec asked.

Loriel turned to him, "Nice try…Wait, I don't know any of your names besides Jace. I can't keep saying 'you' and 'her' and 'him'."

Alec looked surprised,' How did we miss introducing ourselves?"

Izzy shrugged," Well, I'm Isabelle. This is my brother Alec, and the girl that is permanently attached to Jace's side is Clary."

Clary blushed, but held Ariel's gaze. Ariel smiled.

"Cute, little brother. You have a girlfriend."

Jace snorted," Don't cal me little brother."

"Why not? Well, it doesn't matter. I'm beat." Ariel stood and made her way to the sink to wash her dirty dishes. Then she swept past them and out of the room, all without a goodnight.

"Well," Clary said," I should be getting home. Mom is expecting me to help her paint my bedroom teal."

"So, you're both getting settled into Luke's house?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, not that I really need to do much settling. I practically already lived there. Well, see you guys."

Clary leaned and gave Jace a kiss, then headed out and hailed herself a cab.

Jace shook his head when she was gone," My brain hurts. Look, Izzy, Alec, do you think Maryse and Robert knew who Ariel was?"

Alec shrugged," I bet they didn't. I mean, it took us forever to figure it out, and you and Ariel were practically standing next to each other. Imagine not having you around and just having this nagging feeling but not knowing why. Mom and Dad couldn't have known."

Isabelle shrugged," But they knew _something_."

"Something like what?" Alec asked, challenging her.

"They must know some things we still don't know. Like where she came from, or some of things she refused to tell us. And did you see how, when we first saw her, she looked behind us as if someone was there? That was weird, and possibly had something to do with what she can't tell us."

Jace slowly nodded," Izzy has a point, but despite this, we can't deny the truth. She's my sister. I can…I know this will sound strange, but I can _feel_ it. Just like how you feel towards Izzy, Alec. Protective and stuff. The way I thought I should have felt towards Clary when…you know."

Alec's expression became understanding," I understand. But I don't feel comfortable with the secrets she's keeping."

"Everyone has secrets." Jace defended Ariel, even though he didn't agree with the secret keeping anymore than Alec did. The thought made Izzy grin.

"Yeah, she's your sister. You don't even know her well, and you're defending her like you've known her all your life."

Jace just shrugged," Anyway, it's late and I need to be getting to sleep. I'm training Clary tomorrow, remember?"

Both Alec and Izzy nodded. Jace stood and stretched like a lean, powerful cat.

"Night." he muttered and walked out of the kitchen.

"He seems to be more comfortable with Ariel being his sister than with Clary being his sister." Alec noted and Izzy rolled her eyes.

"That's because he loves Clary, and not brother-sister love. Plus, Ariel happens to look, and act like him. There's no way he can deny it. No way _we_ can deny it."

"Why would we want to?" Alec asked, his face confused.

"Because we don't want him to get hurt again." Izzy muttered," Stay with me Alec."

Alec shook his head, and stood," Well, I don't think he'll be getting hurt this time. I think Ariel is going to make things better. Instead of feeling like he's lost everything, all his family, he'll have Ariel. It'll be good for him."

"It better be."

* * *

The next morning, Jace awoke to a soft crooning of music notes. They were sweet and yet powerful, like a story or a lullaby. It made him want to fall back to sleep, but seeing as how he was the only one with musical talent in the house, this disturbed him. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It had been a late night. He had sat awake in his bed for hours, contemplating what had gone on in the kitchen. There were so many loose ends to the story Ariel had sewn, but there was a sort of truth to it. Some things he could not deny. Ariel had to be who she said she was. The birth mark, the hair, and even her _smile_. They were his, but now he shared them. Shared them with someone he didn't think existed. The thought was staggering.

He threw a shirt on and headed to the music room. At the piano sat Ariel, playing softly, her fingers flying over the piano keys. She looked as if she were lost in the music and could feel nothing else. Like her world didn't go beyond the soft notes she played, and the keys she touched. This was how Jace felt when he played. This whole situation left him feeling numb.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Ariel asked, but didn't stop playing. Her back was still tuned to him.

"Kind of." he admitted, sheepishly.

"I apologize." she said, Then she was silent, and no noise could be heard from either of them, except for the song played by Ariel.

"So you can play the piano." Jace said.

"Among other things." she replied, and then stopped. She pointed to the violin case beside her. It leaned on it's side, sitting directly beside the piano.

"I can play a lot of things. Would you like to hear one of my favorite songs?" Ariel asked, as she unzipped the case and brought out her violin. It was a yellowish color, lighter than many string instruments he had seen," I'm partial to lighter colored string instruments. They're more rare."

Jace just stared, which Ariel took as a sign for her to continue. She propped the instrument under her chin and brought the bow to rest on the strings. Then the music poured out of it. Jace had a little experience with the violin. Valentine wanted him to play it at first, but after two weeks of unrelenting lessons and still no improvement, Valentine decided the piano would be better. However, the bell like tones coming from Ariel's violin sounded nothing like the scratchy notes he played and more like and angel's chorus. His eyes widened in surprise. He didn't remember ever hearing or playing this song on the piano. Ariel stood then, not missing a beat, and motioned for him to sit on the piano bench.

He maneuvered past her and sat, watching her fingers move quickly and expertly over the finger board. The song was happy, almost playful, and had many slurs and dynamics. When the music came to a close, Jace stared in shock.

"Humoresque. Wonderful song." Ariel said, lowering the instrument and waiting for him to speak.

"Well, I guess you can play the violin too." Jace admitted, but didn't like it. She was the first to ever be able to do something he couldn't, besides Clary.

"I saw the harp," Ariel nodded to the covered instrument," and decided the next instrument I'd perfect was that. It's so beautiful."

"It's Maryse's." Jace told her.

She nodded," I know. She told me. We had a delightful talk about music during our flight."

"And the guitars, acoustic and electric, belong to Alec, but he never plays them."

Ariel got an inquisitive look," You know, the guitar is one of my favorites. Besides the violin, that is. It's more modern."

Jace nodded, admitting this was true.

"You're still a bit taken by the idea that I'm your sister. Don't worry, just because I'm wonderful doesn't mean there can't be any blood relation." Ariel smirked, and he saw the cocky confidence he knew he exuded ninety-nine point nine percent of the time.

Jace had to snort," If you weren't a girl, I'd feel the need to deck you right now."

Ariel's smirk became blinding," That would be really stupid, and not to mention deadly."

"For who? Me or you?"

"You, of course."

"Ha. Sparring room, in an hour."

Ariel grinned menacingly," Why an hour? Need some time to write your will?"

Jace had to smile," You are too much like me."

"No," Loriel disagreed,' You're too much like _me_. I'm the oldest."

"Touché."

* * *

Clary came to a stop as she saw both Alec and Izzy exchanging money, as if they were making a bet. But this was not what drew her to a forceful halt. It was both Jace and Ariel standing in the middle of the sparring room, weapons in hand. They were only practice weapons, things that wouldn't really do any harm, but they could also inflict pain, just as a sword or crossbow. Clary's eyes widened, as Alec turned to her.

"Oh, hey Clary. It's about time you got here. The show is about to begin." he said, a smile spreading over his face as he took in her expression of horror.

"They're going to fight?" she asked in utter astonishment.

"Very good, Clary. You're very perceptive." Izzy said, her sarcasm marred by her excitement.

"Hey, Clary--" Simon stopped as he took in the scene before them. Simon had come over early in the morning, wanting to see her train at the Institute, and had been parking the car as Clary made her way to the sparring room," Wow. Who's _that_?"

Isabelle's annoyed muttering made Clary smile," That's Ariel. Jace's newly found sister."

Simon swallowed," She's…"

Isabelle interrupted," Blond? Of medium height? What?"

He turned to Izzy with wide eyes, as if just noticing her," Uh, the first one."

Izzy grimaced," Alright, let's let Jace wreck that pretty face of hers."

Clary bit back a laugh. She knew exactly why Izzy was set on watching the destruction of the beauty that was Ariel. Guys seemed to levitate towards her and her amazing perfection. But Clary wasn't so sure that Jace could wreck Ariel's _anything_. She knew Jace was an excellent Shadowhunter, probably one of the best, because of his training with Valentine, but Loriel had that same training, and much the same outlook on life; kill or be killed. And the way Ariel looked, a dangerous beauty, Clary knew she could hold her own in a fight against anybody.

Ariel turned to greet Clary with a grin. Simon sucked in his breath.

"Clary! Ah, just in time to see your boyfriend get horribly beaten."

Jace turned, his face surprised, then a grin overtook him.

"Hey, Clary. Don't listen to her. Her face will be pounded into the cement in a few moments, actually."

Clary shook her head," I hope neither of you hurts the other. I doubt Magnus will want to run over here and heal either of you."

Ariel let out a snort as delicate as she was. Clary began to rethink the point of Ariel being deadly. She was to…wispy to be dangerous.

"Let's be honest here, Jace. There's no way you can beat me. I've had a whole year of training more than you."

Jace laughed," Yes, but I'm simply better than you."

"Alright, let's see. Are you all done exchanging money? I'd like to knock Jace on his butt now."

Ariel sounded confident, but so did Jace.

Isabelle nodded, evidently having faith that Jace would mop the floor with Ariel's pretty blond head.

"Let the show begin." Alec said under his breath.

"Alright," Ariel said," but can I make a few guidelines?"

Jace looked perturbed," Guidelines?"

Ariel looked at him, calmly," Is their and echo? Yes, guidelines."

"Fine. But you're still going to lose."

Ariel shrugged," It doesn't matter what you think, as of now. It's all about the result. But I feel the need to point out that I don't want to hurt you, so I think it would be better if you didn't touch my hair."

Jace looked shocked," Your hair?"

"There goes that echo again. Yes, Jace, my hair. It took me forever to get it the way I like it, this morning."

Jace made a noise of disgust," Whatever. Can we get on with it?"

Ariel nodded, her face serene as she raised the makeshift sword.

"Bring it."

Then they were moving faster than Clary had ever seen a human move before. Jace had taken a swing at Ariel, which Ariel had neatly dodged. She went for his stomach, but he moved, faster than light. Their movements were predatory. Clary was used to seeing Jace move like a lion, but Loriel's swift movement was new to her. Ariel wasn't a lion, she was more like a tiger, It was strange to see her, an angelic portrait of a girl, moving like a warrior princess. But something was different about her movements than a normal Shadowhunter. Her moves were graceful, pointed, dangerous, like all the others, but something was off. Then Clary noticed it. Ariel moved like the ninja's on TV. Stealthy, deadly, and with the moves of a master of some ancient form of Chinese fighting skills. _How is that even possible? _Clary thought. Then she let the thought go. Maybe she had been trained by a monk of some sort, who knew?

In a few seconds, Jace was on the floor, looking up as Ariel stood over him, her sword pointed down at him. The smirk on her face was almost gloating. There was a surprised gasp from most of the people in the room. Then Ariel helped Jace up.

"Told you." she said.

"_How_?" he demanded.

Ariel looked a little guilty," I might have should've told you this before, but it seemed unimportant at the time…"

"Go on."

"I lived in China a while. Learned from a group of monks a special form of kung fu that'd whip the socks off any other Shadowhunter. Very useful in a fight."

Jace rolled his eyes," And you didn't think to tell me this before I completely embarrassed myself?"

"Not really. And besides, it was fun."

"How long were you in China?" Alec asked, coming up behind them.

"A few years. Long enough to learn what I wanted to learn." Ariel said, turning to face him.

Isabelle stalked over to them," Thanks ,Jace. Now I owe Alec thirty bucks because of you. Great."

"And once again, all the blame is pinned on me" Jace sighed.

"It's not his fault. I _am_ older." Loriel smirked.

Simon looked over at Clary. This was the first time he had pried his eyes away from Ariel.

"She's older? So how old does that make her?"

"Seventeen now, eighteen in a few months. Why?" Clary asked, knowing full well _why._

"No reason." Simon said quickly.

Clary smirked.

"I'm almost legal." Ariel said from beside her, and Clary jumped, making Ariel laugh. How had Ariel appeared out of thin air like that?

"Training with monks." Ariel said, seeming to hear Clary's thoughts.

Simon cleared his throat, obviously wanting to be introduced.

"Oh, right, Ariel, this is Simon." Clary said, biting back her laugh. No need to embarrass him.

"Hey." Simon said, his skin acquiring a pink tone. Yes, vampires could blush.

Ariel grinned over at him," Hello."

"He's my best friend, and happens to be a vampire." Clary finished, as a sort of warning to Ariel. He was undead, a Downworlder, and Clary had no idea if Ariel would except him.

Ariel nodded, a small smile still on her face,' I know. Nice to meet you, Simon."

Simon turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Nice to meet you, too." he mumbled. He had yet o get a hold of his natural vampire appeal, so he was still sort of floundering like a human guy.

Ariel turned to Clary," You might want to go build Jace's confidence back up, because I think I just tore it all down."

Clary had to snort at that," I doubt that. He's got so much of it, I bet he has a backup tower."

Ariel threw her head back and laughed. She was even more beautiful when she laughed. Her eyes crinkled in such an endearing way, and her glistening white teeth, perfect unlike her brother's, were exposed. Her silver eyes had a spark of humor in them that made them shine. Clary glanced at Simon, who was transfixed by her.

"I agree." Ariel said with a nod," He seems to be more like me than even I would have expected."

Clary nodded her agreement, but went to talk to Jace. Ariel stayed behind with Simon.

"I've heard about you, actually. The vampire who can walk in sunlight." Ariel said. But, unlike there all the others who had ever known about what Simon could do, Ariel wasn't blindly curious or slightly judgmental. She was just stating fact. Simon sort of liked that.

"Yeah. Wait, you've heard about me?" Simon asked, incredulous.

Ariel's smile was amused," Yes, I heard. I have the ability. In fact, most people and animals can hear. It's one of the senses, of course. Only some animals can't hear, which is an anomaly…"

Simon chuckled, relaxing. She had a sense of humor.

"No, I meant, from _who_ did you hear?"

"I have many resources at my disposal." Ariel said, her silver eyes holding much amusement.

"Ah." Simon said, and he noticed some of her hair moved into her face. He wanted to push it back, but he didn't know how she would take that. He finally made the decision to do it, when her hand flashed up, and she did it herself.

"Any who, I'm going to see a friend. Tell Jace and the others that I'll be back later today, alright?" Ariel said, gesturing towards the group situated in the middle of the room. Isabelle was glaring across the room at them.

"And you might want to go placate your girlfriend. I'd hate to have to watch my back all the time because she hates me." Ariel said with a wave.

"S-she's not my--" Simon stuttered, but Ariel was gone.

"Girlfriend." he finished, glancing nervously over at the glaring Isabelle and waving. Her eyes turned into slits. Simon gulped. _Girls_, he thought with a head shake, as he made his way over to the group.

* * *

"Where's Ariel?" Alec asked, his tone a little worried.

"She can take care of herself, Alec. Did you see how she shamed my very name?" Jace muttered, though he too was a little worried. She'd been gone for hours. His brotherly tendencies were starting to take shape.

"Oh," Simon said, looking guilty,' She said she was going see a friend and that she'd be back later."

Jace glared at him," And you thought we wouldn't like to know this _sooner_, vampire?"

"Jace." Clary warned.

"It's fine, Clary." Simon said, then shrugged at Jace," Slipped my mind."

Isabelle seemed to glow with satisfaction. She obviously liked the fact that something to do with Ariel had slipped his mind.

"This brother crap is grinding on my nerves. I don't want to be worried about anybody." Jace muttered.

Alec smirked," I, for one, am glad that you're worried. Now you can see why I act the way I do about you and Izzy, here."

Jace's eyes rolled.

"I think she's fine." Izzy volunteered.

"Of course she is." Clary placated Jace.

"Of course I am." said Ariel's voice from the doorway. They turned to see her leaning in the doorway, a smug smirk on her face.

"How long have you been right there?" Jace asked, indignantly.

Ariel's smirk became a grin,' Not long. And yet, I heard everything. You were worried about me."

"Not really." Jace said, his face smooth.

"It doesn't matter. You never have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." Ariel said, all traces of laughter gone. She was very serious., as if this was something she needed Jace to understand.

Jace just grimaced," Sure."

"And besides this," Ariel went on, her smile present once more," I'm the oldest, and therefore should be worried about _you_, not the other way around."

"I'm not a baby. And we're not even completely related. Different moms." Jace stated.

Ariel's smile became a smirk once more," Just technicalities. You'll learn that I'm not one for them. And hopefully very soon."

"So who'd you go see? You seem to have a lot of friends in New York." Alec said.

"No one of consequence." Ariel answered, glancing over Alec's shoulder, like the time they had first seen her. She was looking at something that didn't appear to actually exist. Clary was starting to think she was crazy.

"Really?" Jace asked, his gaze razor sharp" You wouldn't happen to have any boyfriends down here, would you?"

This question seemed to get Simon's attention.

"You ask silly questions." Ariel stated, but didn't deny it. Jace tensed.

"Ariel--" he started, but as always, when someone called her full name she interrupted.

"Does it matter much?" she wondered aloud.

"Whatever. Don't you think I should know if you have a boyfriend? No more secrets." he said, his voice hard.

Ariel blinked, as if coming out of a daze," Sorry, I think I fell asleep listening to you talk. What was that?"

Jace growled.

"Just answer the question, Ariel. It'll be better for both of us." Clary sighed," Who do you think listens to all his complaining?"

Jace looked as if he didn't know whether to be insulted or thankful for the help.

Ariel chuckled," I suppose…No, Jace, everyone I go to see is a friend."

Jace grinded his teeth," That doesn't answer the question."

Ariel held her ground better than Clary herself would've been able to.

"Then I guess you don't get an answer then. Don't worry about me. It'll only get you killed." Ariel said, her tone was light, but the words were serious.

"If that were a legitimate response I'd probably take it. Do you know how many people want to kill me? And yet, here I stand." Jace said, one eyebrow cocked.

"I have no doubt there are quite a few. But it's better you don't know where I go. I have more people out for my blood then you'd ever guess." Ariel said with relish. As if she dared all the people that wanted her dead to lift a finger to make their desire a reality.

Jace tensed again," And that's why--"

Ariel shook her head," Leave it alone. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I have something to tell you all."

Clary saw this as a chance to relieve the tension," What?"

Ariel smiled at her," We're going to a party. "

"We are?" Alec asked, mystified.

"Yes, we are."

"Who's party will we be attending?" Isabelle asked, looking interested, but like she didn't want to be.

"Magnus Bane. " Ariel said, then laughed," Don't look so surprised, Alec. Your acting isn't very good. I know you know him."

Ariel came to take a seat next to Clary.

"In fact, you all know him. So wipe those surprised looks off your faces."

Jace was the first to speak," Yes, but that doesn't explain how _you_ know him."

A hand wave_,"_ Technicalities. No need for them. All you need to know is that we have to go. I have to go."

Alec had yet to discard his look of shock," But, how?"

Ariel's silver gaze locked on him," That's not as important as the when, Alec. Always ask important questions, and you'll see that it's easier to get an answer from me."

Jace snorted, but was ignored by everyone else.

"Okay then, Ariel. When?"

Ariel's smile became brilliant," Tonight."

"Tonight?" Clary asked in surprise,' Tonight isn't good for me."

Jace glanced at her," That's fine, because you weren't going."

Clary furious look didn't seem to faze him.

"But, Jace--" Simon started.

"And neither are you, vampire.' Jace added, seemingly as an afterthought," You remember the last time you went to one of Magnus' bashes? You nearly got Clary killed."

Ariel's gaze was back to being amused.

"Now, Jace, Clary is a Shadowhunter, too. Don't forget that."

Jace's eyes were now fiery gold," Ariel, this has nothing--"

But Ariel was laughing," That's funny. Really and truly. But, in fact, Jace, it does."

"What?"

Ariel grinned," It has a lot to do with me, but I have yet to tell you everything, so it is no surprise that you think it does not."

Even Simon looked confused.

"Just let her go. I assure you that nothing bad can happen to her. Not with me around. And Simon, he can take care of himself. He's not human anymore, Jace. Surely him becoming a rat was just his mundane curiosity killing the cat."

Their surprised looks made her laugh again.

"How do you know so much.?" Izzy asked, almost angry.

"I know a lot of things. It would be quite hard to find something I knew nothing about."

Jace snorted, and seemingly their argument was forgotten," I seriously doubt that."

Ariel looked pleased," Have you not noticed that everything you doubt happens to be true about me?"

But before Jace could open his mouth to answer, Ariel was already out of her seat and heading towards the door.

"I expect for you all to be ready by eleven. " Were her last words on the matter before time to go.

* * *

**So, okay, here's another chapter. I will say, I'm really getting into it. I have several ideas.** **I enjoyed writing this chapter, because I enjoyed writing Ariel's story. She's an awesome character, and even though she appears perfect, she has a few flaws. So, I do enjoy writing her. She's also very sarcastic, and is fun to come up with her lines. I like being snarky *_*. Anywho, don't be shy, I love reviews. Anythng, from some of your ideas, to your praise is welcome!! Until next time!**


End file.
